narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saix Niigata
Background Saix was born in Yureigakure as the son of the 4th village leader, Hyaken Niigata. With such a man as his father, Saix was always pushed to be strong to one day watch over the village. One night, his father was killed by a group of cloaked shinobi who are later found out to be members of the Soeki. With the tragic loss of his father at a young age of 8, Saix was forever scared and awakened his purple Makkuragan. Saix continued his life in pain due to this loss but was saved from his sadness by his village-mates and family. The darkness saix felt still lingers inside him and manifested into a second personality. Just by a look of him, you can see that he was able to stray from a path of darkness and tries to embrace the light, despite his lineage. His inner being however tries to drive him into the shadows constantly. Appearance Saix is a youthful looking boy with a slight body build. he looks extremely feminine and is constantly mistaken for a girl. His bright dressing and smooth skin add to his feminine look and has caused him quite a bit of grief as a child. Although, he has never disliked the way he looks and rather enjoys that he looks 'cute'. He has short white hair with a cowlick on top, hooked down backwards. He usually wears a coat similar to a raincoat with double-sided buttons and a high collar. The back of the coat has a black tail which makes the user seem like a cosplaying animal. when Saix dawns his inner personality however his looks become more masculine, though still holding the features of a girl in certain aspects. His voice also gets a bit deeper and his eyes grow more serious rather than playful. His muscles also become slightly more noticeable, which takes away the touch of his soft skin. Personality Saix has an extremely split personality. this is not due to being Bipolar or such a thing. Saix has two beings inside his mind, who take control at different times. Saix's usual personality is very kind to others. He sacrifices a lot of his own happiness for the sake of friends and anyone he loves to be happy. He is shy and sensitive when it comes to girls he likes. Although around the males of the village, he is very active and friendly when he engages with them. He is hesitant to fight anyone, regardless of strength or rank. This was demonstrated during his chuunin exam fight when his body seemed to shiver greatly when his name was called. Saix's other personality however is almost an exact opposite. He is always ready for a fight and does not care if he wins or loses. He only cares for the thrill and rush of the fight. This personality is also rather cold and secluded from other people. It has no interest in socializing and only clings to itself. This personality also seems to have a strange effect on Saix's appearances, but only slightly. His hair gains a white streak and his pupils turn into a cat-like shape. The only thing held by both personalities is the same desire; the desire to Protect whatever he deems worth it. Abilities Due to being born in the Niigata clan, Saix is gifted with the shade release ability. This ability allows him to manipulate and use the shadows around him in a way far superior to the Naras. Saix is very gifted in his manipulation of the shadows and darkness that surrounds him. He has already discovered a few key uses for the jutsu but is limited by their excessive use of chakra. His Makkuragan gives him an interesting play of battle without even having to use most of his Shade techniques. Saix also has a great chakra capacity for normal shinobi, although such a cost includes he has low stamina. Due to such, he doesnt like to exert much energy himself, and acts with his chakra. In battle, if analysed closely, he will rarely move from his original position if he's exerting a lot of chakra. Water Release Saix at an early age of 10 learned his nature release, and much to his satisfaction being water. To Saix, water symbolized life, which he wanted to fill the world with. He dedicated his time to learning Suiton techniques as a reward for mastering certain Shade release abilities. Water Release: Water Dragon Whip is one of his favorite abilities to use as it gives him a chance to play with his opponents and covers a mass array of blindspots. He has even mastered much more advanced Suiton techniques such as Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave which with his chakra capacity makes a very useful technique. Part 1 Saix's story begins as an academy student in Yureigakure. With his burning desire to be stronger, he pushed himself into the top bracket of his class. During the graduation exam, Saix is shown in his playful personality, sabotaging the other students. When caught, he is sent to the village elders to receive punishment. The elders then decide to place Saix in a genin squad with only girls, knowing his extreme shyness. After a long argument over the matter, Saix is dragged away by his newly appointed sensei Drael Ikabusa. When faced with his two beautiful new teammates, Imae Miyagi and Machi Aomori Saix is immediatly secluded and shy to approach them. While spending time together, the two would act very seductive just to freak him out. It is in one of his attempts to escape from them that he discovers a forest with a strange chakra. When he and his team alert the village elders to their finding, they are snet on their first mission, to investigate the forest, Black Forest Arc After being given their mission from the village elders, Saix's team took off to start their mission. They wandered around the area which described by Imae "had a deadly presence" As Saix walked further into the forest he stated that he felt a power continually entering him. It was not far into the forest that the group found a young boy, sitting on the floor, leaned up against a tree. When Machi engages the boy to see if he's okay, the boy is revealed t be covered in paper bombs under his jacket and explodes. Drael then rescues Machi from the blast and takes the head as a battle seems near. At that moment 3 men rise from the very shadows of the trees, completely covered by their cloaks. Saix immediately recognizes the 3 men's attire as those same people who killed his father. it is at that time that Saix's Makkuragan activates and engages the 3 men with a swift, powerful strike, blowing back the rest of the team. When Saix's face is shown again, his pupil is more cat-like and he has a much more murderous personality. This was the first time saix experienced a shift in his personality. One cloaked man does battle with saix while the other two men engage Drael, Machi, and Imae. Through a series of mysterious shadow attacks, the team is confused as to how to fight such people. The team retreats deeper into the forest. While recovering in the forest, Saix locates a cellar made in a deserted area. Imae refuses to enter the area as she is afraid of the dark, which the rest of the team finds extremely amusing considering where they live. While investingating the cellar, Saix finds his clan's crest on the wall of one of the rooms. His personality changes back to it's gentle nature as he is then very desperate to escape the area. He rushes out of the cellar leaving the others to themselves. Once outside, he again encounters the same 3 men who attacked he met before. Saix's battle personality is now vastly different from his previous, for he is hesitant to move and shivers in place. The 3 men take down saix soon enough and prepare to kill him. As they prepare to strike, Saix asks why they killed his father. One of the men states that his father was an obsticle. Before they can strike, Drael emerges from the cellar and stabs one of the men with a shadow infused blade. The stricken man vanishes as only his cloak falls to the floor. As saix struggles back to his feet, the 2 other men begin to fall back. Saix looks at both of the men with his Makkuragan activated and opens a portal in front of their past and catches them. He then releases them high in the sky where they quickly disappear just like the other one. Once the men are gone the forest begins to become green, leading the belief that they were responsible for the forests corruption. Feeling completely exhausted, Saix falls asleep in the forest. Dreal carries the Sleeping genins back to the village and reports to the Elders, it is at this time that an order is given to Drael to Survey Saix's progress closely, for he may end up like "that man", who later is found be referring to his older brother Zephyr Niigata Birth of Shade Arc After the incident with the corrupted forest, Saix was hospitalized for the timespan of about a month. In this time, his teammates and sensei payed him occasional visits, terrorizing him as usual. When it came time for his release, the group had already gained a mission to embark on; official this time. Saix reacted negatively to embarking on what seemed to be a bodyguard mission; not sure if they would become true targets of rouge shinobi. However, his eases were calmed by a quick hug from Imae with comforting words, which seemed to end as if it never happened a moment later. As the group met with their client, Saix was immediately singled out as a crybaby of the group, which shocked him initially, by their client, Kamu Gojin. Machi's quick defense of Saix leads him to believe the man may be right, as he had someone battling for him at the moment. Saix interrupted the argument, and declared that he now had two mission. 1) Kamu's safety. 2) To prove his place as a great ninja. Following this declaration, Saix was the first to set out with the others still stationed in the leaf village. He scouted quite a ways ahead, where he set camp for the others to take rest in once they cought up at night. Maiku slept in the same tent as his team members, with Kamu in his own tent. In the middle of the night, he heard Imae speaking in her sleep words that gained his interest with every second. Before Saix could get a clear reading of Imae's words, the campsite was disrupted with an explosion, blasting everyone out of their tents and trees damaged. Saix was the first to get to his feet, ready to take action. In their vision, stood 3 men of the exact attire of those who attacked them back at the forest. Just like last time, the men seemed to take the shade around them and manipulate them to their liking. Saix was becoming increasingly intrigued in their ability. One Man took it upon himself to actually address Saix this time After told something like this, Saix felt that this man knew him somehow. And something about his clan apparently. In the need to find out, Saix overcame his feelings of fighting and fought along side his teammates with his original personality. Once again, the attackers displayed the use of unique jutsus, most which Maiku had never seen before. However, the one he conversed with cast a glance from the shadow of his hood, revealing what seemed to be a mutated eye. After Maiku saw it, his perception of time was completely destroyed. His friends moved fast, his enemies slow, the birds overhead stood still. It was at this moment Saix first came in contact with another Makkuragan. In his fluster, Saix lost control of his chakra, causing a disruption in the shade around him. It created balls of black chakra that darted towards the opposing ninja, but was quickly destroyed. As he tried to perform the action again, Saix's screams coated his arm in a black chakra claw. As one of the adversaries tried to subdue Saix before he became too much of a threat, Saix impaled the man with great ease through his chest, and caused him to drop dead. It was at this time the other holder of the Makkuragan unleashed his eye's power on Saix, messing with time. In belief he was in a genjutsu, Saix tried to dispell the space around him, but to no avail. He watched his teammates fall one by one, and his sensei struggle to stay up against every opponent they fought. Saix feeling overwhelmed, was reduced into his alternate personality and gained a lust for battle; also activating his own Makkuragan for the second time. When he did, time seemed to return to normal, though at the time it was just a coincidence. Saix took immediate action against the opponents with his warp eye, opening wormholes all over the battlefield to subdue the shinobi. However, after exerting the majority of his chakra, the men were left standing. Drael however was able to use this time to cast a genjutsu on each of the men and take the captive. The mission was aborted early by his instruction while Saix went to care for his teammates. Seeing the playful girls he's come to love in such a beaten state brought back Saix's caring persona as he tended to them. The team made their way back to the village, with the client coming along by Drael's orders of not being able to assure his safety the rest of the journey. It was during this walk that Kamu talked to Saix and apoligized for his statement from earlier. Saix at first denied the apoligy as it was a force inside him that did the actual action. However, this in turn was denied by Kamu, stating that it was Saix's will that drove him to act as he did. He also made a comical reference to the chakra claw that Saix had manifested, which at the time, he found himself able to re-create with a smile. He didnt know what it was but it felt natural to have it coating him.. this.. Shade chakra. The group returned to the village, and this time, all of the 3 genin had hospital time to do. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male